


Say Something

by BambiRex



Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, But that's why we love them, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Very Mild Language, both Layla and Gabriel are little shits, fem!queen, garden lodge family shenanigans, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Freddie and Jane are not the most conventional of parents: of course their children aren't conventional, either.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, if this isn't the second part of the Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans series that was put off for sooo long! It contains nothing but pure fluff. It's probably better if you read the first part, A Miracle On Earth before diving into this and the upcoming parts, but it's not strictly necessary.
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated! :))

It is probably safe to assume, that every parent is convinced- and they also hope- that their child’s first word is going to be some sort of variation of the parental titles- after all, that was what most kids latched onto immediately, right? And what could be more beautiful, than your baby extending their little arms towards you and calling out for you, giggling excitedly, and being utterly proud of themselves for doing so?

If a child had two mothers, the idea that their first word is going to be some sort of butchered version of ’’Mummy” seemed simply inevitable; especially if said mothers liked affectionally referring to each other as such in front of them on a daily basis, so absolutey thrilled about the fact that they were parents now, that they practically forgot their real names. They were ’’Mummy” and ’’Mama” now, so proud of their titles that it was a wonder they didn’t introduce themselves like that when meeting new people.

Considering all that, what could those first words be, if not the aforementioned ones?

Both Layla and Gabriel Mercury-Hutton decided to break the ’’rules”, and utter something for the very first time in their lives, that absolutely caught both Freddie and Jane off-guard.

Layla managed to spice the experience up even more by saying her first word when her parents weren’t around to hear it.

They could safely leave Layla alone for a few hours at that point- well, not alone, because Jenny was keeping a watchful eye on her while she was cooking, giving Jane and Freddie some time to breathe and run errands without an excited 9 months old.

She was fiddling with her favorite toy, a little stuffed elephant, kicking her legs in the air as she rolled around on her play-rug, making Jenny smile. She made sure that the baby would be occupied enough to not start reaching for knives and other dangerous kitchen accessories: so far, so good- Layla seemingly paid no mind to anything happening around her.

Except, she was listening very intently.

The new recipe Jenny was experimenting with was pork soaked in vodka- and she had everything laid out on the kitchen counter, except for the bottle she meticulously hid from the biggest vodka-consumer of the household. Apparently, she didn’t hide it well enough, because the bottle was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny sighed exasperatedly, picking up her phone and punching in Freddie’s number, still watching Layla intently while she waited for Freddie to answer.

’’Are you seriously day-drinking with your child around?” Jenny huffed into the phone instead of a greeting when Freddie finally picked it up, making her friend let out a chuckle at the other end of the line.

’’What? Of course not.”

’’The vodka is missing, Freddie.” Jenny replied, tapping her fingers against the counter. ’’And we all know who could be responsible for that.”

’’You have probably misplaced it or something. I haven’t drunk anything lately.”

’’So, you’re telling me that the vodka just got up and left?” Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow even though Freddie couldn’t see it.

That was when she heard it: a tiny little sound, a half-uttered word that sounded suspiciously like ’’voda”.

Jenny’s jaw dropped as she turned back to Layla, who was now watching her with big eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

’’Jenny? You still there?” Came Freddie’s voice, but Jenny wasn’t listening: all her attention was turned at Layla, who seemed to enjoy her bewildered expression, because she squealed, letting out another, louder ’’voda!”

’’Was that Layla?” Jane, who took the phone from Freddie in the meantime, asked, her voice full of concern. ’’Fanelli, for God’s sake, answer me!”

’’You have to listen to this.” Jenny eventually replied, crouching down next to Layla and holding the speaker close to her. Layla was silent for a while, but then she seemingly remembered what a stunning act her first word turned out to be, so she screamed it into the phone again.

’’Oh my God,” Freddie breathed, sounding absolutely awed, ’’did she just say vodka?”

’’You cannot even deny it’s your kid.” Jenny laughed, and Layla laughed with her.

’’She’s starting her bender a little early.” Jane laughed, feeling extremely proud despite the fact that their daughter’s very first word was an alcoholic beverage.

Turned out, Jenny really forgot where exactly she hid the bottle, but in retrospect, bothering Freddie over it turned out to be a memorable event, because that was how Layla spoke for the first time.

*

Jane was fairly certain she would be banished to the Pink Room, or at least to the couch. There was no way Freddie would just forgive her after what she did.

The fact, that she was having a godawful day in general was clearly no excuse, but at least she could try and blame it on that.

It was one of those days when nothing was working out: she had trouble falling asleep the night prior, and so she woke up in a terribly grumpy mood, hating the world at large around her. If that wasn’t enough, the cats ate her freshly planted flowers, which was a double whammy, because first, she worked hard on that flowerbed, and second, she had to clean up cat vomit. Luckily, nothing too awful happened, and the animals were running around happily like nothing has happened only a few hours later, but Freddie was pissed at Jane for planting ’’poisonous flowers”, and they got into a minor argument over this. Jane’s head was pounding badly at that point, and Layla singing along loudly to her favorite cartoon from the other room did nothing to soothe her migraine.

The whole experience was topped off when she stepped on a piece of LEGO, which was already painful in itself, but in her rotten mood, it seemed even worse.

’’Shit!” She exclaimed, mindless of her one-year old son in the room. In true fashion, Gabriel, who didn’t seem to want to talk even when his mothers gently tried to coax him into it, decided that this was the word that he wanted to claim as his first one.

’’Shit!” He yelled at the top of his little lungs, and Jane wanted to slap herself across the face immediately. Here she was, teaching her baby how to swear. That’s just wonderful.

’’No, Gabriel.” Jane said softly, wagging her index finger in front of his face to signal that this was a big no-no. ’’You can’t say that. Bad word.”

’’Shit!” Gabriel yelled again, bouncing in place happily. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to say that: he just wanted to mimic his Mama, and he succeeded.

’’No!” Jane said again, a little more firmly, but Gabriel just laughed, absolutely having a field day over Jane’s misery.

’’Shit, shit!” He yelled again, even louder this time, and Jane buried her face in her hands with a groan. She didn’t dare look up when Freddie entered the room with a dramatic gasp.

’’Jane Hutton!” She yelled, and Jane, despite being taller and more strongly-built, felt herself shrinking as Freddie glared at her, hands on her hips and her lips pursed into a thin line.

’’I’m so sorry.” Jane sighed, to which Gabriel replied with another cheerful ’’shit”. Freddie looked utterly mortified.

’’Did you teach him that word!?” Freddie snapped, and Jane shook her head, feeling horribly embarrassed. This day was just getting better and better, clearly.

’’It was an accident.” She explained, but it was too late: she only had to take one look at Freddie’s face to know that her wife was absolutely pissed at her now.

To make things worse, Layla strodded into the room to see what the fuss was about, and obviously, her brother greeted her with his new favorite word.

’’Why can he say it? He’s the baby!” Layla pouted, looking so personally offended that Jane felt even worse. ’’You said I can’t say it!”

’’No one can say it!” Freddie replied, trying to nip the tantrum in the bud. Gabriel clearly had some great timing, because he yelled another ’’shit!”, making both of his mothers gasp.

’’Gabriel, no!” They said at the same time, but the baby just giggled. 

’’Well, I’m gonna say it too!” Layla huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jane shook her head, pleading her with her eyes not to fuel the fire even more.

’’Layla, don’t…”

’’SHIT!!!” Layla screamed, making Gabriel squeal and laugh in utter delight, and Freddie looked like she was seconds away from a mental breakdown. Jane didn’t just look it: she was already having one.

Just a few hours passed, and they finally managed to laugh the whole thing off; Jane didn’t even have to leave the bed, and didn’t suffer any kind of repercussions, except for a little bit of stink eye from Freddie when the kids started swearing again.

None of those first words were exactly conventional, but telling those stories later was much more fun, than if they had been ’’Mummy” or ’’Mama”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series will contain little snapshots of the Garden Lodge fam's lives, starring Freddie, Jane, Phoebe, Jenny and the kids. Some of them might be connected, but most of them could be read as standalone pieces- or at least that's the plan!
> 
> If you have a certain scenario that you would like me to turn into a fic for the series, you can suggest it here in the comments or on my tumblr, bambirexwrites, and I'll add it to the list! :))


End file.
